


Socks

by americanbaekhyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Drinking Games, Johnny has a crossdressing kink, M/M, Smut, Ten wears thigh-highs, poor donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanbaekhyun/pseuds/americanbaekhyun
Summary: Ten is dared to wear a girls' uniform and Johnny realizes how hot it is.





	Socks

If Johnny had to rate himself on a scale of 1-drunk, he would probably give himself a “tipsy”. If he had to rate the others, however, he would give them a “wasted”. Promotions had just ended and SM had given them a full two weeks of rest before they would begin practices and recordings. So naturally, everyone’s go-to was to get shitfaced on their second night.

 

Johnny could hold his liquor much better than the others. Years of high school in America had taught him to do so. They were playing a shot game—do a dare or pass and take a shot. They were also in the dorm way past their normal bedtime, but they’d all slept in well the previous morning. 

 

“Hyung~~!” Yuta slurred, undoubtedly talking to Johnny. He was the drunkest of all of them, Johnny had been surprised. He thought Yuta would’ve had more alcohol tolerance than him. “Truth or dare?!”

 

“I thought we weren’t playing truth or dare,” Johnny prompted. The other members groaned. It was Taeyong, Jaehyun, Dongyoung Taeil, Ten, and Sicheng. Mark and Donghyuck were fast asleep, all curled up Donghyuck’s bed in the room across the hall.

 

“Truth or dare!” Yuta repeated hastily as if they were in a rush.

 

“Calm down,” Taeyong snapped at him. “It’s not truth or dare. It’s dare or shot.”

 

“Shot,” Johnny answered.

 

Taeyong glared at him. “We haven’t even said the dare yet!” He sounded rather disappointed.

 

“I don’t care. I pick shot.”

 

“Dare you to wake Hyuckie up!” Jaehyun suggested.

 

Johnny rolled his eyes. “No way. I’m not that cruel. Donghyuck has earned his rest, and he doesn’t need to see his hyungs wasted.”

 

“Lame,” Jaehyun snorted. 

 

“At least I’m considerate,” Johnny retorted, pouring himself a shot and downing the liquid effortlessly. 

 

“Whatever,” Yuta muttered. “So boring. Ten, your turn!”

 

“Dare,” Ten said earnestly. Ten wasn’t too wasted. If anything, he was almost as sober as Johnny. He was smart—the others would be kicking themselves for waking up with hangovers in the morning. Besides, doing the dares was ultimately the best option—the members wouldn’t remember them in the morning anyway.

 

“Drink the bottle!” Yuta yelled, holding up the vodka.

 

Ten frowned and shook his head. “The whole point is _not_ to drink it. Gimme a better dare.”

 

“Strip!” Jaehyun ordered, a coy smirk on his face.

 

Taeyong, jealous now, gave a pathetic whine. “No stripping! How about you change your clothes?”

 

“To what?” Ten asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Steal that school uniform from management!” Yuta slurred, eliciting some whoops from the members. “They’re not awake anyway.”

 

“Steal?”

 

“You can give it back,” Johnny added. “Unless you’d rather take a shot. Or you can pass the whole round if you want.” He had a soft spot for Ten—had taken pity on him when he came to train all those years ago and didn’t speak any Korean. Johnny helped him by speaking English until he got the gist of the Korean language. He still felt like he needed to protect Ten, in some brotherly way.

 

“I’m not a pussy,” Ten declared. “I’ll do it.”

 

In a little bit, Ten had the clothes gathered in a clump he held close to his chest. They were old—from a showcase Red Velvet had performed a few weeks ago, so management wouldn’t be too mad. 

 

“Change! Change! Change!” the others began chanted, aside from Johnny. Ten’s chest puffed out a bit in pride before he disappeared behind the bathroom door. A few minutes later, there was a faint creak from the door. It was opening. Maybe Ten was embarrassed? 

 

“Come out, Tennie!” Jaehyun singsonged.

 

A few hesitant steps and there he was—Ten, with the short plaid skirt, white collared shirt, and long black thigh-high stockings. It was more than a sight to behold—Johnny felt a lump forming in his throat. Maybe it wasn’t really in his throat—once his vision traveled down to Ten’s godly legs, he felt a growing heat in his crotch. It might’ve been time to excuse himself.

 

Sometimes, when it was late and they’d just finished a showcase, Johnny felt himself going over the events of the day, the shouts of the fans and the faces of the members. And then, when the orgasm just wasn’t coming, he thought about how beautiful Ten would look with his legs spread out and a desperate look on his face. After he came, he would hide from the younger, embarrassed, and telling himself it wouldn’t happen again. He wouldn’t think about his friend, his colleague, while touching himself. It just couldn’t happen. But it did. It happened many times, and each time, Johnny swore that it wouldn’t.

 

And it was about to happen again, there wasn’t any way Johnny could control himself—Ten was standing in front of him in _thigh-highs_ for God’s sake. “I think I have to go to the bathroom,” Johnny mumbled before making a shamefully public exit.

 

He pushed the bathroom door closed behind him, leaning against it. His boner was growing and he tried to stop thinking about the images his mind was conjuring up—of someone, Ten, beneath him, moaning his name and telling him _keep going, it feels good, hyung._

 

Just then, a knock on the door. 

 

“I’m in here!” Johnny called, hoping whoever it was would leave him the fuck alone.

 

“Hyung? It’s me.” Ten’s voice.

 

Johnny shivered, the innocence of it fueling his fantasies. “I’ll be out soon.”

 

“What’s wrong, hyung? Are you really going to the bathroom?” Ten asked skeptically.

 

“…Go away, Ten.”

 

“Let me in, hyung.” And then his words dripped with something else. “I can help you.”

 

Just enough to push Johnny over the edge. He caved, twisting the knob and pulling the door open. Ten was standing there, wearing that goddamn uniform with that skirt that was just _too short_ and those socks that were just _too long_. It was to put Johnny on his knees, but luckily the older contained himself.

 

It was hard, though, when Ten sauntered past Johnny, closing the bathroom door behind him. “Do you need something from me, hyung?”

 

Johnny bit his lip, avoiding the question.

 

“Do you like my outfit?” Ten asked, feigning innocence. “I especially like the socks.” He pulled back the black thigh-highs and released them, letting them snap against his thighs.

 

That was it, Johnny had enough. He pushed Ten against the door, lacing his fingers in the younger’s. “You love torturing me, don’t you?”

 

Ten clicked his tongue in his mouth tauntingly. “I love it. I know you think about me a lot.”

 

“How?”

 

“That’s not the point,” Ten said. “The others are too drunk to hear, they didn’t even notice I left. Why don’t you fulfill your fantasies, hyung?”

 

Johnny pushed his lips against Ten’s messily. It was more tongue than lip but neither of them cared. Johnny released Ten’s hands and he wrapped them around the older’s neck. Johnny’s hands traveled from Ten’s waist down to his thighs, where he hooked his fingers around his socks. They were going to be the death of him, he just knew it. He let them slap Ten’s skin once more, relishing in the gasp Ten let out. 

 

He pulled away, eyes all dark and pupils all swollen. “Just fuck me.”

 

“God, you’re such a slut,” Johnny remarked, although he meant it as a compliment. This was new territory—Johnny and Ten had flirted many times on programs and showcases, and alone but slut-shaming was something neither of them had done. Johnny was afraid it would turn Ten off, but the younger just let out a small moan.

 

“I’m all yours,” Ten whispered, and Johnny began to unbutton his shirt. Ten tugged at Johnny’s shirt with a small whine, begging for it. It was just like Johnny’s fantasies and the older loved it.

 

Johnny removed his shirt, trying to do his best to tease Ten. Ten’s fingers down his abs were enough to give him goosebumps and he kissed him again. Just then, Ten dropped to his knees.

 

“Let me suck you off,” Ten begged hungrily. “Please.”

 

Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. “Only good sluts get to give blowjobs.”

 

“I am a good slut!” Ten defended. “Look, I’m on my knees for you. . . _Daddy_.”

 

“Fuck.” Johnny felt his breath go ragged at the nickname and he unbuckled his belt without hesitation. “Get on with it then.”

 

Ten nodded eagerly and licked a stripe up the shaft slowly.

 

“Don’t tease, baby,” Johnny commanded huskily.

 

Ten gave a small frown. “But it’s fun to tease.”

 

“Don’t tease,” Johnny reiterated.

 

Ten gave a stiff nod before kissing the tip and drawing his tongue out over the slit. Johnny groaned—Ten was teasing again but he was too far gone to care. Eventually, he laced his fingers in Ten’s hair, slowly inching him onto his cock. It took all his self-control not to force him and fuck his mouth because _God_ , that would be hot but even this turned on, Johnny still had morals.

 

It was hot as hell nonetheless, because fuck, Ten had a brilliant tongue. Plus, he knew what to do with his hands, which only helped. Johnny was on the verge of coming when Ten pulled off.

 

“Baby,” Johnny grunted, almost disappointed.

 

“Doesn’t Daddy want to fuck his slut?”

 

If Johnny had any hope of coming in Ten’s mouth, it was gone now because the way Ten said that made Johnny want to bend him over and fuck him so hard he couldn’t walk for the rest of the vacation. But he couldn’t do that. 

 

There was lube under the sink—Johnny would know. He opened the container and took a generous amount on his fingers. Ten stood in front of the sink, still looking innocent despite having some of Johnny’s precum on his face.

 

“Do you want me to be naked?” Ten asked.

 

“Leave your socks on,” Johnny commanded. “It’s hot.”

 

“Mm, that’s what I thought,” Ten said smugly, taking off his shirt slowly, eyes not leaving Johnny’s. “I bet Daddy likes my skirt extra short, doesn’t he?”

 

“He does,” Johnny agreed huskily. He felt like he wasn’t even talking, more like a growl, a low rumble in the back of his throat.

 

Ten smiled and slipped his skirt off his legs. Then, he pressed his palms to the bathroom counter and Johnny switched the lights off so only the ones in front of the sink were turned on. He trailed finger around Ten’s entrance before Ten gave a desperate whine and snapped his hips back so it went it all the way. 

 

“Such a needy whore,” Johnny commented. “Can’t you wait for me, baby?”

 

“Nuh-no,” Ten responded, moving his hips with his eyes closed. He was trying to fuck himself on Johnny’s fingers.

 

“Open your eyes, baby,” Johnny whispered. “Look at yourself in the mirror.” 

 

Ten obeyed. “More, Daddy, please!”

 

Johnny complied, slipping one more finger in Ten’s entrance.

 

“Ah. . . feels good. . . more, Daddy, more,” Ten cried, still fucking himself on Johnny’s fingers.

 

“Don’t fuck yourself,” Johnny hissed, kissing Ten’s neck. “Or you won’t get my cock.”

 

“Want. . . Daddy’s. . . cock. . .” Ten moaned. He stopped moving.

 

“Good,” Johnny whispered. he sucked a hickey onto Ten’s neck, one he was sure wouldn’t give him any trouble come promotion time. Then, he slipped in a third finger and watched as Ten fell apart beneath him.

 

The younger’s elbows were on the counter now, eyes still open as he gazed at himself in the mirror. “Please. . .” Ten murmured, begging.

 

So, Johnny pulled out his fingers. Then, he entered Ten, tantalizingly slow.

 

“Faster, Daddy!” Ten cried. “Please don’t tease.”

 

“You were just teasing me,” Johnny replied, almost childishly. “This is what happens to bad sluts.” He positioned his hands on Ten’s waist so he could fuck him easier. He also made sure to block his hands from coming down to touch himself. “You come by me only.” 

 

“Ah. . . Juh—Johnny,” Ten moaned and Johnny enjoyed the sound of his name coming breathlessly out of Ten’s mouth too much to remind him to call him _Daddy_. 

 

Proudly, Johnny started moving inside the younger, leaving him a wanton mess of begs to move faster. He gripped Ten’s thighs, hooking his thumb in the socks and letting out a moan of pleasure. It was _so fucking hot_ and Johnny couldn’t get enough. He pulled them back and released them again and then again, moving faster each time. 

 

Just then, he grazed Ten’s prostate the younger screamed his name. “Ah! Johnny, right there! Don’t stop!” Then, a string of curse words in Thai, and his sentences became a jumbled mix of Thai, English, and Korean. Johnny found it fucking hot.

 

Johnny threw away the roleplays, trying to please him now. Each time he reached Ten’s prostate, he moaned a bit louder and Johnny prayed that all the members outside were too drunk to care.

 

Johnny glanced at the mirror and almost came at the sight because it was so fucking sexy. Both of their hair was matted to their foreheads with sweat, Ten’s socks peeking over the counter and mouth was hanging open, eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy. Johnny gripped his hips harder. Since he didn’t really want to leave too many hickeys, he decided to leave his marks elsewhere.

 

“Daddy, I’m gonna. . .!” Ten warned but didn’t finish his sentence before releasing all over the counter. Johnny was about the pull out when Ten shook his head breathlessly.

 

“No. . . in me,” he stated somehow in both English and Thai, still using multiple languages.

 

So Johnny complied, releasing himself in Ten as he bit down on Ten’s shoulder to keep from screaming. He pulled out, chest heaving against Ten’s.

 

“Fuck,” Ten said, this time fully in English. “That was hot. I didn’t know you had all those kinks.”

 

“Shut up,” Johnny replied with a breathless smile. “You couldn’t even speak straight.”

 

“You’ve got a cross-dressing kink,” Ten accused jokingly. “And a daddy kink. And a sock kink. How the fuck. . .?”

 

Johnny picked Ten by his thighs and sat him on the bathroom counter. “I can’t help it that you look so fucking hot in them.” He kissed Ten again and Ten returned the kiss, wrapping his legs around Johnny’s waist as he sat on the counters, arms around Johnny’s neck.

 

“We should get outta here,” Ten said. “You think the others heard?”

 

“You were screaming my name, it’d be a pretty big turn-on if they did hear,” Johnny said with a smirk. “Not to state the obvious.”

 

And then, somebody knocked on the door.

 

Panicking, Ten picked up his clothes, wrapping himself in a towel and wiping the counter with toilet paper. Johnny shoved his shirt on his body and called that he was in there.

 

“No need to hide it.” Fuck. That was Mark. “I know you just had sex. You weren’t exactly quiet.”

 

“Oh my God,” Ten whispered. “Mark, I’m so sorry!”

 

“Yeah, well Hyuckie is crying now so that’s your problem. I just had to tell you that. Good night.”

 

Ten turned to Johnny with wild eyes. “Fuck.”


End file.
